


Slipped away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Il Chinen Yuri di cui mi sono innamorato era quello che amava Yuya. E tu non sei più quella persona Yuri, non sei più stato così felice, non con me”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Slipped away

**~ Slipped Away ~**

“Mi manca chi eri, Yuri.”

Yabu non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare quelle parole.

Avrebbe voluto fingere che tutto andasse ancora bene, ancora fingere di essere in grado di rendere felice il più piccolo.

Ma dopo mesi di quella relazione si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che le cose non andavano bene, che Yuri non era sereno, e che lui era parte del problema, se non ancor più di questo.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, Kota?” gli domandò questi, alzando gli occhi dal libro che stava svogliatamente leggendo sul divano di casa.

Yabu si morse un labbro, sospirando.

“Io... ho sbagliato a valutare. Ho sbagliato a credere che io e te potessimo davvero stare insieme, ho sbagliato a credere che le cose sarebbero filate lisce” si passò una mano davanti al volto, come esasperato. “Continuo a fingere di conoscere la risposta a tutti i problemi, a fingere che in un modo o nell’altro le cose si sistemeranno da sole, ma sono stanco, Yuri. E sono sicuro che lo sia anche tu.”

Il più piccolo si alzò piano, mettendoglisi di fronte con le braccia conserte.

Non era triste, non era arrabbiato.

Forse solo deluso, avrebbe detto Kota.

“Chi ero di così diverso? Io mi sono sforzato per noi, mi sono sforzato di prendere delle decisioni per poter stare con te, e di fare dei sacrifici e delle rinunce. Ora non puoi venirmi a dire che ti manca chi ero, perché sono sempre lo stesso Chinen Yuri di cui...” tacque improvvisamente, arrossendo, e l’altro non ebbe difficoltà a capire come sarebbe continuata quella frase.

“No” mormorò piano il più grande, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Il Chinen Yuri di cui mi sono innamorato era quello che amava Yuya. E tu non sei più quella persona Yuri, non sei più stato così felice, non con me” sospirò, avvicinandoglisi lentamente, e facendo come per toccarlo, prima di ritrarre la mano. “Mi dispiace di non essere abbastanza da farti tornare ad essere quella persona.”

Yabu lo guardò ancora, quasi con tenerezza, prima di avvicinarsi ancora, questa volta senza tentennare e accarezzandogli il viso, saggiando la consistenza di quella pelle così liscia e morbida, e il suo calore, e i suoi lineamenti nervosi, tristi.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandolo andare.

“È finita?” gli chiese Yuri, in un mormorio roco.

E per quanto Kota volesse fingere ancora di non sapere quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, quella era una domanda alla quale conosceva la risposta, e la conosceva da tempo.

“Tu non cambierai di nuovo, Yuri. Non per me.” si limitò a dire, e l’altro ben comprese l’implicazione di quella frase.

Yabu rimase a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, ma non riuscì a sentirsene del tutto triste.

Alla mancanza di quel Chinen Yuri che amava, oramai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.


End file.
